


1-A Unsolved - True Crime

by SunmayTheScattered



Series: Deku is the Protagonist [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Buzzfeed Unsolved True Crime, Buzzfeed Unsolved but it's BNHA and a whole bunch of random 1-A kiddos, Midoriya Izuku-centric, Sassy Midoriya Izuku, Tokoyami is Tokoyami, buzzfeed unsolved au, honestly it's midnight and i can't think but i love shane and ryan and bnha so, sorta crack, that's the tea, we have some weirdass pairings here sis, we love crack relationships, you've prolly seen this type of thing multiple times but don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunmayTheScattered/pseuds/SunmayTheScattered
Summary: Buzzfeed Unsolved - True Crime but instead of Shane and Ryan, you have Midoriya, Hagakure, Kaminari, Tokoyami, and Ashido.We love crack friendships sis





	1-A Unsolved - True Crime

In the middle of a dark room that was previously The Purple Demon's (before said demon was expelled (thanks Bakugou, we appreciate it)), five seemingly random UA Hero Course students sat in front of a camera. There was a long rectangular table that had a black cloth draped over it and comfortable chairs that corresponded with everyone's colors (Green for Midoriya, pink for Ashido, yellow for Kaminari, black for Tokoyami, and white for Hagakure).

In the middle sat Midoriya, who had a couple of loose papers lying on the table in front of him. To his right, Kaminari sat right next to him with Hagakure at the far end. To his left, Ashido sat with Tokoyami at the far end. Hagakure was fidgeting with her phone, Ashido and Kaminari were playing rock-paper-scissors, and Tokoyami had brought a coyote skull and set it in front of him for "aesthetic void reasons that you mere mortals shall never understand".

The camera was on, only to the knowledge of Midoriya Izuku, who was smiling cheekily. The others would realize when he started the introduction.

"Hello!" Midoriya said to the camera with a wave, causing his fellow 1-A Unsolved hosts to straighten up. "This week on 1-A Unsolved we cover Leviathan, one of the most notorious quirk-centered groups in the history of quirks."

"Ooh!" Hagakure called out, clapping with unseen (but very much heard) delight. "I've heard a couple of stories, but I don't think I've researched them!"

"Research? In my free time?" Ashido said with a clear grimace, shaking her hands and shoulders as if she was getting off some unseen substance.

"Researching is actually plenty of fun, Ashido, have you ever searched up All Mig-" Midoriya was cut short by Kaminari placing his hand on the greenette's shoulder, looking at him with a smile.

"Midoriya, buddy, we'd love to hear about All Might  _after_ the video," Kaminari said, stifling a laugh. Midoriya noticeably jumping and smoothing out his papers before looking down at them.

Clearing his throat and looking at the camera, Midoriya smiled. "Let's get into it!"

"In 2241, roughly 23 years ago, 15 kids across Japan went missing in one night. The kids were all 16, and all were with quirk. Despite countless efforts to track the missing teenagers, no leads were given until two years later, when a villain by the name of Giving Tree was found dead in Yokioka River."

Kaminari looked at Midoriya's notes, frowning and eyebrows furrowed. "Giving Tree, isn't he that one guy who could grow any poisonous plant wherever he wanted?"

"We mustn't speak of the dead so foolishly. Treat Giving Tree with respect, or you shall be banished by the void and all of its dwellers." Tokoyami spoke up, eyes in a concentrated (slight) glare as he petted the coyote head.

Hagakure shivered. "Jeez, Tokoyami, I can feel the void reaching over and grabbing  _me_ and I'm on the other side of the table!" Hagakure joked, her phone falling to the table with carelessness.

Ashido laughed.

Midoriya smiled before going back to his notes. "More bodies of villains were found in rivers across Japan, with seemingly no pattern. Police and Pro Heroes that were working on the case dubbed whoever was killing these people Leviathan. It wasn't until the moment three bodies showed up at the exact same time in completely different parts of Japan that officials began to realize Leviathan was actually a group of people."

"That probably makes it a lot harder on the police and heroes because if they find just one perp, they'll still be more continuing to kill, right?" Ashido clarified, her head resting on her head as she looked at Midoriya.

"Yep, and that was why police realized began to attempt to speed it up. What made them go faster was when five civilians were found on the same day, all in Yokioka River, where the first victim to Leviathan was found. Japan residents began to fear for their lives when they heard the news that it wasn't just villains who were being killed."

"So..." Kaminari looked at the camera before looking over at Midoriya. "Leviathan began to go after civilians. This caused panic in the Japanese disco." Tokoyami hummed approvingly. "But why? Why did Leviathan start killing civilians?"

"Kaminari, it's called 1-A  _Unsolved_ for a reason." Hagakure said with a small laugh, adjusting her chair so that it faced more towards the others and the camera.

"I know, but doesn't Midoriya have  _anything_ to give us? I mean, he did a bunch of research on this! Look at all this!" Kaminari motioned very exaggeratedly at the papers in Midoriya's hands, written in what was probably size 11 font.

Tokoyami sighed. "Kaminari, I was with Midoriya when he was writing the script. It was 3 AM, I walked down to the common room to leave for my daily ritual to the void for a creature of the night such as myself never sleeps, and he was half asleep. I'm positive that more than half of that is about All Might."

Ashido sighed loudly, throwing her arms out onto the table and flopping dramatically. "3 AM?! Seriously, Midori? You go way overkill!"

Midoriya laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck while a blush crept up his neck and over his face.

"Anyways, continue! I want to hear what happens next!" Hagakure yelled out impatiently, leaning over Kaminari and squishing the Human Pikachu into the table. A faint, muffled, dramatic shout of "Hagakure, get off! I'm going to _die!_ " was heard.

"Police and Pro Heroes scrambled for answers to the case when suddenly, on April 20th-"

"420 What'chu smokin'?" Kaminari mumbled, still squished against the table.

"-almost a year after the incidents began, four different people witnessed four people on completely opposite sides of Japan dumping bodies into the rivers."

"Oh, so suddenly after a year Leviathan grows tired of being not-seen so they just waltz out and do their crime things in public for no reason? I mean, I'm not complaining, but-" Ashido's ranting was cut off by Tokoyami, who cleared his throat.

"Those who are not forthright with their sins are confined to the seventh circle of hell, where they shall suffer with no chance of redemption as ghouls and souls of past criminals eat away at their-"

"We are a  _family-friendly_ show, Tokoyami!" Ashido cut him off, throwing her hands into the air like Tokoyami had just said the most scandalous thing she's ever heard.

"Ashido, we are literally talking about a group of serial killers," Midoriya said with a deadpanned look, only to get drowned out by Ashido and Tokoyami's bickering. "You know what? I missed out on so much sleep last night. I'm going to go catch up on that."

Midoriya pushed out his chair, standing up and leaving his papers sprawled out across the table. As he began to move to leave the room, Hagakure grabbed his wrist.

"Nooo! Midoriya, my good friend, don't leave! I  _need_ to hear the end of the Leviathan story!" Hagakure yelled out, not even being heard by Ashido, Tokoyami, and Kaminari, who had just barely joined the argument.

"Three guys got gayed and whip-nae-nae'd into Purgatory." Midoriya said with a completely stoic face, causing Hagakure to giggle and lose her grip. Midoriya took this as an opportunity to make it to the door.

"Nooo! Midoriya!"

"Can't talk, sleeping!" Midoriya said back with a wave and a polite smile, bolting it out of the room.

Hagakure, with a huff, crossed her arms and sat down in the white chair. 

"Hey, where'd Midori go?"


End file.
